Remembering the Past
by xxPowerfullyOwnedxx
Summary: Bella is changed and doesnt remember her past. She moves on and joines a new family/coven. They move around until the settle in a town to find that their is more than just memories trying to catch up with Bella. Read Prologue for better summary! -- hiatus
1. Prologue

_[A/N]- So this is a fanfiction I have mapped out, but I thought I would see what you guys think of it. I have made rough drafts of the first several chapters but I want to know if the idea is too generic. I promise it will have many unique twists later on, but if you are interested please REVIEW, so that I know to continue. It will involve mostly vampires, but also werewolves later on, and some human characters. I hope you guys are interested and please note I cannot continue unless I know there is interest so please REVIEW! Thanks. This is not a chapter but a prologue, so keep that in mind! :D _

_

* * *

_

Edward. He was the cause of all of this. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be a vampire. I couldn't remember why exactly I had fallen for him in the first place, because that was obviously a mistake, but I do remember his last words to me. "Be Safe." Ha like that could ever happen. It had been engrained in my mind. I couldn't remember who he was, or what he looked like. But I knew I loved him, once upon a time, and now, I hated him. Hate. It was the only emotion I had for many years. All I knew was that if he wouldn't have left me, then I would not have met my loving family and moved on.

I didn't remember too much from my human life. The pain was so excruciating through my transformation that I didn't hold on to many things. I know I had a father named Charlie, about a year after my transformation I went back to his house to check on him only to find that he had passed away. Seeing as I didn't remember anything about him outside from the obvious, he was my father, it didn't bring me sorrow like it probably should have, But then again I don't feel much emotion for the first 30 years or so.

I didn't know the details of my transformation. I know it was Victoria. She had waited long enough to make sure I lived, or at least made it to the Vampire stage, before she left me in a small cabin. I stayed there for several years, feeding only on animals. For some reason, I knew vampires were supposed to like human blood, but it disgusted me. I stuck with the animals, and it satisfied me.

I lived on my own, moving place to place for about 35 years before I met Nicholas and Abigail. We met while hunting, for they to lived only off of animals, and they invited me into their coven. Nicholas was 24 and Abigail was 23, though they had been vampires for about 200 years each. It was peaceful living with them. They explained what I had missed in the past 35 years. They also helped me gain back emotion and move on. They helped me move passed all of the hatred, and took me into their family as their daughter. It was hard at the beginning, as they tried to help me remember my human life, and of course Edward, but it was useless, and after several years they eventually gave up, and we all decided we would just be happy, and not worry about the past. We moved around for the next 45 years going to high school, working and moving on. We were a happy family, we always were there for each other, and always had each other's backs. I truly love them, and they loved me.

We currently lived in Alaska, but seeing as Abigail loved to shop, we would leave the majority of our possessions here, and our log cabin that we would continue to own, and we would go shopping when we got to Washington. Nicholas had found an amazingly beautiful house in a forest outside Forks. He had always had a thing for log cabins, so of course it was another log cabin. It was very unique from the majority of cabins we had owned. It was 2 stories, with many wide-open windows. That was normal, but the inside was absolutely unique for him. He was always one for dark colors, and warm cozy decorations. This house was all crème and white. It was breathtaking. Almost immediately fell in love with it, and the thought that we would eventually have to move on made me sad. But like always I was distracted with the upcoming shopping trip Abby was planning to worry about the future.

I didn't know if I loved shopping as a human, but I truly didn't care for it now. Abby loved buying new things so we went frequently. Both her and Nick were doctors, so they had accumulated a LOT of money over time, which was nice, seeing as I worked very little, with me always having to pose as a high school student. I had stints at ice cream parlors, and fast food joints, but they always made me sick. I was hoping that once we moved I could find a small bookstore to get a job at.

I knew that eventually I would go back to Forks, but I never imagined moving back there. We had lived in many towns, but there are only so many towns that have a constant cloud cover. Abigail worried that it would upset me, but I truly didn't remember enough about the town to care. I was just happy we would be together and that was all that mattered to me.


	2. Forks

_Well thanks to those of you who read my prologue. I decided I really liked the potential this story had, so here is the first chapter._

_I would love it if you guys would review, It helps me work harder, and I love constructive criticism. If you have any ideas please tell me, for I would love to hear your input._

_Disclaimer: Although you are all fully aware, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, though I wish I were as creative as her! lol_

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Bella, are you really going to be ok moving back?" Abigail was questioning me for the millionth time this morning.

"Yes Abby, I am going to be fine. But if we don't get into the cars pretty soon, I am going to have to move there by myself! And that wouldn't be any fun at all!" I forced out a smile with it, though I was irritated beyond belief, but she was my mom, so I guess it came with the job to worry about your only daughter.

We grabbed the few bags we were taking and headed out to the cars. I wanted to get a simple car but Nicholas had a passion for fast things, well I take that back, we all had a passion for fast things, but Nick, said that had to look sleek as well. So they shared the latest corvette. Nick bought the newest greatest are every time we moved, so I knew it wouldn't be long until he had a new one. My car on the other hand was very simple. It was a Volvo. I didn't know why but for some reason the care made me feel safe and secure while driving at high speeds. I couldn't explain it, but there were a lot of different things I couldn't explain. Like Nicholas and Abigail for instance. She was a hyper, petite girl, who was always on the move, as well as brains that could let her achieve anything she wanted. Nick on the other hand, was very reserved when around others, he also was smart but he didn't like to socialize as much as Abby. They were polar opposites, but they fit together perfectly.

We were now almost to Washington, my time slips away when I get to thinking. I was trying my hardest to remember what it looked like. I hadn't been here in almost 80 years, so I am sure it would have changed anyways.

As we passed the last curve I could see the green sign on the side of the rode with Forks in bold white letters. We were here. I let out a sigh as I continued to follow Abby and Nicks car as the took the main rode through town, and turned onto a dirt rode with much overgrowth just north of south of town. We curved up the rode for about 2 miles, until I began to see the house. It was amazing. I had already seen pictures over every inch of the house, but it was even more amazing in person. We pulled around to the garage and I hoped out to follow them into the house.

"Bella you can have the top floor, there is a bedroom down here that is big enough for our stuff and that's all we need. Their should be a living room and a bedroom with a bathroom up there. You can decorate as you wish or" her smile was growing as she spoke, "I could take the liberty of finishing your decorations." Who was I to deny her wants?

"You can do it Abby."

"Thanks Bella, I know you will love it. Well I think we should head out to Port Angeles. I am in the mood to shop. O I ordered the furniture already and it should be here in about an hour. Will you stay here Nick?"

Of course he agreed, he would never deny her wants either.

I went up to my room, and without taking time to let it all in, I headed out to my car where Abby was already waiting. It was a silent ride, but peaceful. She knew I had a lot on my mind, and I appreciated the fact that she respected me enough to leave me to think in peace.

We arrived at the mall in no time, and she was off. It always surprised me how fast she could collect a new wardrobe, but I guess she had years of practice. Within 4 hours, we had all of our new clothes, décor, and other accessories we needed, all packed into 3 U-hauls.

After getting back to the house, again with a quiet ride, we began setting everything up. I had organized my closet, set up my furniture, as well as my extensive collection of books, the one thing I would never leave behind as we moved, and helped Abby finish decorating the rest of the house.

By the morning we were all settled in. If you saw the house now you would have never thought we had just moved in that day. I settled down on my plush couch that took the place of a bed, and began reading one of my favorite books, Romeo and Juliet. It seemed like I had only started before I heard a knock at the door

"Hey Bella," Nick was never one to intrude on my person time but I new what he was here for.

"Its ok Nick you can come in. I was just getting ready to get dressed! Don't you miss having to go to high school?" I let out a little chuckle at how much I didn't want to go.

"O no Bella, I will stick with the Hospital!"

"If you say so! Just give me a second and I will be off. O do you know where Abby put my new books?"

"Yes they are sitting in the passenger seat of your car."

"Ok thanks Nicholas, I will see you when I get home!"

"Ok, have a nice first day." He let out a small laugh as he walked back downstairs.

I quickly dressed in dark skinny jeans, with a flowing pink tank top, covered by a white cardigan. I followed it up with white flats, and simple stud earrings. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it had been in so that my waves flowed down to the middle of my back. I have to say, I didn't look too shabby.

When I arrived at the school, I was met with the same awkwardness as every new school. The boys always drooled over me, the girls always got jealous, even though I would never date any of the guys here. I walked into the front office when it first hit me. I had defiantly been here before. I got this sudden flashback of a bronze haired man, standing stiff with his back towards me. Before I could recognize anything more, I was pushed to the side as a group of what looked like football players walked through the door. I walked to the front desk, introduced myself and grabbed a schedule. It wasn't until I walked back out the doors that I noticed, I was being watched. It was a boy with shaggy blonde hair. He was a little over 6 feet, well built, and well dressed, but that wasn't what stopped me in my tracks. He had pale white skin, paler than any human could have, and warm butterscotch eyes. I wasn't alone. He was a vampire.


	3. Riley Brighton

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight!_

_[A/N] : Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed! i hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Chapter 2:

I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. I had never run into another Vampire at any of the schools I had been to. He was walking my way now, mirroring the same face I was making. How was this going to work? Was he bad… no he fed on animals, so that had to mean he was at least considerate. Didn't it?

He was now standing in front of me, and I could see the extent of his beauty. He had a very toned face, and his eyes were the most beautiful color of honey I had ever seen. He was very ton, and about 6 inches taller than me. He must have been taking in my appearance as well for we both just stood there. I could here the bell ringing in the background, but I was to mesmerize by the situation to care, and obviously he was too. After standing there for what could have been seconds, minutes, or hours, I decided I should introduce myself, but he beat me to the punch.

"Hi, I am Riley Brighton. I am a junior, and 17, and my family lives here in town." I could tell it was my turn, but I didn't know how much to tell him. I decided to go with the basics to.

"I am Bella Swan. I also am a junior, and 17, and my family moved in just south of here, yesterday." He seemed content with my answer and he started in again.

"How many are in your coven?"

"My mother, Abigail and father Nicholas, they both took my last name when we met about 35 years ago. I am 80, but they are about 200ish each. And you?"

He seemed to think about it for a second, but then answered my question.

"Well there is me, then my "mother and father", Emily and Cooper. Emily is about 150, while Cooper is about 600. I am about 95. We moved here over the past summer, after hearing good things about this region. What made you guys move here?"

Before I could answer Principle Bonner was walking over towards us, telling us to get to class.

"How about we meat after school, and then we can discuss things." I thought about his request for a second. It couldn't hurt.

"Ok, sure that will work. I better get to class. I have biology…" I hated biology it had to be the class that bored me the most.

"O really, I have biology too. Lets get to class." And with that we were walking off to biology. Of course seeing as how late we were, we were sent to the last table, meaning we of course were now partners. I hope we could get past this awkward stage, otherwise this was going to be a long year.

Class passed very slowly. We were learning about the systems of the body, of course something I have learned at all of my previous schools. I could feel his gaze on me throughout the whole class, but didn't feel like using any of my talents on him. I figured I would learn who he is soon enough. I peeked up every so often, and as soon as our eyes met, we both shied away. There was something about him that intrigued me, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

Finally the bell rang and I stood up to walk out to my car. Biology was the last class of the day, thank you Jesus; I don't think I could stand going to another class. We both walked towards my Volvo. Once we got closer I could see him car parked right next to mine. O man was it nice. It was a BMW Hurricane M5. It was a VERY fast car, and made me extremely jealous. That fact alone I hoped we could work things out, just so I could take the car for a spin. It was very sleek was shiny black. It looked like a normal car, but I knew better. It was still too nice to be anyone but a vampire's.

I turned around once I got to the drivers door and was about to speak when I was cut off.

"I think we should meet at your house. This could take a while, and I don't want other people over hearing."

"Ok. Yeah that's probably a good idea. Do you want to follow?"

"Yes just let me call Emily and Cooper, and tell them where to go."

"Ok that sounds good, I can give them directions if you want."

"O, that's ok I will call them once we get there. I am sure they can figure it out, they can just pick up on our scent and follow, I mean you cant live too far away."

And with that we both climbed into our cars, and started heading back to my house.

Once we arrived. I made sure he was following me, as I headed in side.

"Abigail, Nicholas, can you come out here. We need to discuss a few things."

They both rushed to the front living room, as a sudden wave of worry covered their faces.

"Are you ok Bella?" As soon as they said it, they noticed Riley standing behind me. It was almost as if I could physically see it click when they understood the meaning now.

"Guys this is Riley, his family will be here shortly. They to are vampires, and live in Forks. They live the same lifestyle as us, so no worries there, but I think we need to talk about a few things.

Shortly after I finished and they agreed, there was a soft knocking on the door.

Riley went and opened it up to let his family in. Emily was a small petite woman, with light brown hair that hung straight, lying on top of her shoulders. She had the same honey eyes, and wore very simple, but elegant clothing. Cooper was a little taller than his wife, and he had short curly brown hair. He too had the soft golden eyes. They both had skeptical looks on their faces, but as soon as they took in their surroundings it was replaced by genuine smiles.

Abigail then spoke up welcoming them in, and offering them a seat at the dinning room table. This was the first time it would be used.

It must have been hours we sat there talking. After the introductions and all of the necessary discussions had taken place, we started conversing about what we had done in the past, and spoke about some of our memories.

The sun was just beginning to come up. In the short time we had already had together, all of my worries and skepticisms had vanished. These were truly kind people, and I could tell our families had already created a special friendship. We said our quick goodbyes, agreeing to meet again after Riley and I got through with school today, over at their house.

After they had left I quickly ran upstairs and changed. Again I wore skinny jeans, but I paired it with a pink floral top that flowed passed my waist, and paired it with small pink heels. I through on a pink cardigan, and started to run out to my car. I was eager to get to school, and learn more Riley and his family. Somehow I knew we had some sort of special bond but I didn't know how dominant that part was.

I stepped out the front door, and was just turning to walk around the house to the garage when I heard my name being called.

It looked like wasn't going to have to wait long to get to talk to riley.

He was leaned up against the side of his car, as the wind whipped his hair in all different directions. He had a big goofy grin, obviously from satisfaction of scaring me, plastered across his face.

"Want a ride? I figured we could talk some more."

And with that I got into the passenger seat of his car. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

_Please Review i would love to hear what you are thinking so far._

_**Question:** What do you think about Riley, I know he was just introduced, but would you rather him or edward end up winning Bella's Heart. I just want to see your opinions. I already have it planned out what is going to happen, and i dont think i will change it, but i am curious!_

_Have a nice day!_


	4. Seeing is Believing

_Here is the next chapter. I know a lot happens in it. I hope I didn't move to fast for you guys, and I didn't plan for it to happen this way, but I got to writing, and it just went were it went. I know it's a little rough, but I hope you like it. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think! Remember this is just the beginning, so don't think this is it!_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ownes it all!_

**Chapter 3:**

I sat down buckling my seat belt, though we both knew it was just for show. The ride was amazing. We talked about our lives, and what we had gone through, the different places we visited, how our families were so similar, what we wanted and desired out of this eternity we were pushed into. We had taken a very VERY long route to school, even for a vampire. Basically, we left town, made a u-turn in some other small town and came back, of course lunch was just getting out. I could tell he was going to be my best friend. And I smiled at that thought. I had spent so much time with just my family, and lets face it, when you have forever, and you cant sleep, you get really bored being a third wheel.

As we pulled into the parking lot, there was only one spot open. He slid the car slowly into the spot and turned the car off, walking around to open my door for me.

Suddenly I got this image in my head. It was of a brown eyes girl, with long brown hair, being helped out of a silver Volvo, a very early version of mine, by the same bronze hair guy that I had envisioned yesterday, and they were in the same exact space as I was sitting now.

Before I could think Riley was back in the car driving away from the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"Bella, I told you earlier, my gift is seeing into peoples minds. I normally don't pay attention, but then you got a look on your face, and I couldn't help, and I don't think you should go to class today. You need to think about things by the looks of it, and I figured since your parents are already at my house I could take you to your house for a little bit and I could help you figure out what just happened. You being a shield, I don't think I should have been able to see your vision."

Wow he had really made up his mind fast. But he did have a point. His power was he could see anything past or present, in a person's mind, by simply touching them.

But I also new that I was a shield. I knew it wasn't an amazing talent, but no ones powers had worked on me. Physical, or mental, no one could penetrate me. (_A/N this will come in to play later on so don't forget it!)_

It now made sense to me why Riley was freaking out. He shouldn't have been able to see what I just saw. I wasn't even sure what I had just seen myself.

We were now pulling down the driveway to my house. I was extremely anxious to find out what was going on but also nervous. What If my shield isn't working anymore? What if I am just an ordinary vampire now? Sure Abigail, Nicholas, Emily and Cooper didn't have powers, but they also had another person, someone who could protect them. I didn't.

We walked up the stairs into my bedroom, and sat on the couch in the center of my room. It seemed like an eternity we sat their just staring at each other. I knew he was freaking out just as much as I was. He shouldn't be able to see into my head, yet somehow he did.

He must have noticed we had been silent for a while too, for he spoke up with his idea.

"Bella,"

"Yes Riley?"

"Do you mind if I see if I can do it again?"

I thought about this for a moment. I wasn't going to get my hopes up, but if his talent did work on me, I could finally know my past. I could finally begin to understand myself.

"You may" I replied timidly.

He very slowly lifted his hand from his lap, and gently laid it on mine. He looked at me for a minute, before he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. All to soon he opened his eyes, and what I saw there completely shocked me.

If a vampire could cry, I knew he would be. Whatever had just happened, it was enough to spook him. Though I didn't understand. He hadn't been scared after the first time. But what had he seen to make….

I couldn't even complete my thought before to arms wrapped themselves around me and hugged me tightly. He was mumbling something under his breathe, and by the sounds of it, he was trying to comfort me. Why? Shouldn't I be the one comforting him, seeing as he was so shaken by this encounter?

"Riley"

I tried to break free so that I could see his face, but his grip only tightened.

"Riley"

Again nothing.

"Riley, will you please tell me what is going on?"

"I'm soooo sorry Bella…" again he trailed off into mumbles.

"Riley what are you talking about? You didn't do anything!"

"No but Edward did!"

It then hit me like a wrecking ball. I knew Edward, was someone I had once loved, but I didn't know why Riley would be so taken back by this. I knew Edward left, and that somehow resulted in me being transformed, but I wasn't even sure if he was human, or vampire, or alive, or anything.

Eventually Riley let go of me, only to grab my hand and intertwine his fingers, holding it tightly. I let him sit there, while I took in the name he had just said.

We must have been sitting like that for a while, because the phone in his pocket began to vibrate. Reluctantly he pulled it out and answered it in a hushed tone.

"What do you want Emily?"

There were mumbles coming out of the receiver, but I didn't bother to try and listen.

Not to much later, he had hung up the phone, after telling them to continue their discussions at his house, and that we would be over later. I was glad he wasn't making me go now. I had been thinking about it a lot, in the past minutes/hours or whatever had passed. And I decided now was as good as any to here what had happened.

"Riley, will you please tell me what you saw."

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

"Riley, it will be ok, its my past. I survived it once I can do it again."

It seemed as if he didn't have a response for that one, and he opened his mouth for what I was hoping was the beginning of my past. But I was wrong,

"Ok well then, what I meant to say is that I don't want to lose you. I know that we haven't know each other for very long but I already feel like I can't be without you. In the short time I left this morning, all I could think about was you. And now, seeing your past, I don't ever want to see you get hurt like that. But more importantly, I feel that if I tell you, then you will try to find him, and be with him and leave me."

Well I guessed that answers whether Edward is a Vampire or not. But it also told me Riley felt the same connection I felt for him. I didn't know if it was love, but I know I couldn't live without him.

"Riley, I feel the same way about you. I wont leave you, I promise. And he hurt me once, though I don't know how, and I know I can never love him again! Please just trust me with this, and tell me! Please!"

I was practically begging him, and If I could cry I would be right now.

There was a short pause, before he began in. He told me everything about my childhood. The divorce, the move, the move again, then forks high school, all of the memories with Edward, my birthday, Jasper, and everything in between. He then paused again, before telling me of the night in the woods, when he left, only for me to be seen by Victoria. And thus starting my Vampire life. He never skipped a memory. From birthday parties when I was little, to making mud pies with a boy named Jacob, he told me everything. We laughed through the funny parts but our reactions to the latter part of my life was what really got me.

He had just finished telling me about my transformation, and was now holding both of my hands in his. I was dry sobbing, and I could see he hated this. I had this feeling of wanting to comfort him. I wanted to make him happy, and forget about my worries. It was right then that I realized that I loved him. I didn't know how it happened, or why. But he was here, helping me discover who I was, and comforting me in every way he could.

It was now silent as we stared into each other's eyes. I wished I could hear what he was thinking at this point, but I knew I wasn't even sure what I was thinking. Suddenly, he untwined one of his hands, and lifted it up to my cheek. Before I could object his lips were crushing onto mine. I now knew that he at least cared for me as more than a friend.

Before I was thinking I was kissing him back. It felt so right. So perfect. He was exactly what I had been missing all of those years. I knew I never wanted to be without him. I knew I never COULD live without him. My hands lifted up and rested on the back of his neck.

What happened next, was something I had never expected.

The door to my bedroom, was shoved open, and four, very surprised, vampires were standing in the doorway.

Before either of us could speak up Abigail, started to shout.

"You guys have been trapped up in here for two days, would you like to explain what is going on now!"

TWO DAYS! I guess I had a long human life. But two days! Gosh it went by so fast. Riley and I untangled ourselves as I spoke up.

"Well I have some interesting stories to tell you"

Abigail and Nicholas looked up at me with curious eyes. "Bella, I thought you told us everything about you, what more is there to say?"

"My past. My human life. Riley saw it ALL. That's what we have been talking about. Well until a little bit ago." If I could blush I would be bright red by now.

It didn't take long for us to make it downstairs to the dinning room, where with the help of Riley, we began to tell everyone about my past and my human life. When we had finished, and everyone had discussed what he or she had thought of my life, the conversation took a turn that I had hoped it wouldn't. Riley and Myself had to quickly brush over what had occurred in my room, and explain to the rest of our families, as well as each other, our feelings for each other.

All in a matter of minutes, it was decided we were together, for good. Though we never said it aloud, we both knew we loved each other deeply, a thought that still confused me. It wasn't love at first sight. But he was the one person who had gotten through my shield. And somehow, gotten into my heart.

* * *

**Dont forget to Review!**


	5. Suprise!

_I am soooo sorry it is a short chapter. But I think I am going to start making my chapters shorter, and having more of them. It's easier for me to write that way, so maybe I will start posting to chapters in one day or something. Tell me what you think about that, and what you think of the story. I am overwhelmed by how many alerts I am getting and I just wanted to let you guys know I really appreciate it! Also please review I love hearing your thoughts _

_Disclaimer: SM owns It all._

Chapter 4:

We decided that we would just miss the rest of the week of school, and start back the following Monday. Friday morning, we drove up to the school and picked up all of our homework to finish over the weekend, so we were caught up when we returned. Actually I should say the gentlemen that he is, Riley went and picked up the work while I finished packing.

After discussing things with our families, Riley and I had taken a walk to talk about how we felt. In the end we decided that we would stick together, and that we truly did love each other. Upon returning, the families had already discussed joining into one large coven, as well as Emily and Abigail were deciding on items for the wedding, which scared me because I hold only know Riley for a short time, and he hadn't even proposed and they were planning a wedding! I let it slide for now, knowing either way as long as we were all together everything would be fine.

I was just finishing taping up the last box when I heard him coming up the driveway. The families had decided that we would move into the Brighton's house. It was at least twice the size of mine, or so I have heard. I haven't seen ever seen it, yet I was all too willing to pack up and move. It seemed like such a sudden thing to do, but when you have eternity, I guess your sense of time get screwed up a little bit.

"Hey honey, your homework is in the car. I figured after we get moved in, we can work on it together." He was so sweet and caring, as he walked over, picking me up and kissing me softly. Everything just seemed so right at that moment.

"Ok" was all I could reply. I don't know how he did it, but I because soft when I was around him. I have always been one to be independent, and I still was, but knowing someone was always there for you, helped me tear down the walls I had put up so long ago.

We loaded the rest of the boxes into the U-Hauls we had rented for the day, and I climbed into Riley's car, just as Nicholas and Abigail were locking up the house, for the last time. We made our way down another winding driveway about 20 minutes later, and what I saw amazed me. It was the largest house I had ever seen, aside from castles and all that good stuff. It was four stories high. It looked as if it was almost entirely made of glass, except for a few spots, where it was painted a light tan. The inside was even more amazing. It was wide and open, with a large seating area, and kitchen/dinning room on the first floor. The second floor was Emily and Cooper's territory. It had two studies, a very large bedroom/bathroom, its own living room, and a small library. The Third floor had the same layout, and was Abigail and Nicholas's. The fourth floor was a little different. It of course was for Riley and me. It was one large open area. There was a

Large bed on the far right, a huge wraparound leather couch in the center of the room. Their was a big television hanging on one wall, with an even bigger stereo system in the opposite corner from the bed. One wall was completely covered with shelving that housed books, cd's, and DVD's. In the opposite corner were two desks with separate laptops, and everything else you could need for work. Off of the same wall with the door entering the room, were two more doors. One entered the very large walk-in closet that we would share; the other led to a large bathroom. The room as well as the bathroom were decorated with a dark midnight blue, and contrasted with pale tans and crèmes. It was absolutely beautiful. The view was also just as breath-taking. Out the windows, you could see the vast forest that surrounded the house. It was absolutely amazing.

It didn't take long for me to unpack my belongings and get settled it. After going and seeing the rest of the house more in depth, Riley and I decided to go hunt. After a quick hunt, we took our time walking back to the house discussing were our lives were headed.

"Bella, I am so glad you decided to become a part of my family." He paired this with a genuine smile that I loved all too much.

"Riley, I feel like this is what I have been looking for all of my life. Thank you for helping me realize who I was, and am. I love you."

"I love you too." I could have sworn I saw a twinkle in his eyes as he said it. It was all like I was dreaming, though I knew that was impossible.

We took our time getting back, talking about nothing in particular, and holding hands. When we finally decided to head back we finished our homework in no time, and decided to watch some movies. We spent the rest of the night, as well as all day Sunday, just enjoying each others company, and talking about useless information, like favorite colors, movies, animals, etc.

Monday morning came all to soon. We both got dressed, and got into the car after saying goodbye to our families. We were almost to school when he had spoken up, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Bella, can we go somewhere special tonight, just the to of us?"

"Sure, I would love that."

We were now in the parking lot, and I had a million different ideas of what we were going to do tonight. He walked me to my first class, giving me a chaste kiss, before hurrying to his class. I turned around with a sigh, and walked in to class. The teacher started his lesson, as I automatically tuned him out. I was daydreaming about Riley and everything that had happened, when a hand gently tapped my shoulder, I looked up and gasped.

* * *

_Please review. _

_Question: Any guesses as to who it is. You might be supprised, or you might not. idk_

_Also tell me what you think about my idea for more frequent shorter chapters._

_Have a nice day!_


	6. Childhood Pals

_Thanks for those who reviewed._

_This Chapter is dedicated to LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore, because I am sad that I disappointed, and I hope I can make it up!_

_Also to oosel97, for the amazing review as well as FullMetalExorcist; whose review had me laughing! I loved the comment about mike! It had me laughing!_

_I have decided on shorter, and more frequent chapters. I really enjoyed this one._

_Also to clear up some confusion. Bella was changed right after Edward left, so the thing with Victoria and that Riley never happened, so this is a completely new character. Bella hadn't become close to Jacob yet, though that is going to change. I am sorry to all of you who I confused!_

_Please review and tell me what you are thinking!_

_Disclaimer: SM created it all._

* * *

A very large, tall boy, with long black shiny hair, and russet colored skin was standing behind me. He had a very cautious look on his face, as he looked deep into my eyes. I could tell he was looking for something, but I wasn't sure what. I also know that something about him seemed very familiar.

"Bella, is that you?" The boy asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Um, yes I am Bella, and you are…?" I knew that he knew me, but was I supposed to know him? But before I could get an answer out of him, his faced turned into a big grin and he roughly grabbed me into a huge hug. I was begging to freak out. I couldn't place a name with his face. Who was he?

He finally let go of me, as other students were walking around us. He must have seen the blank look on my face for he continued.

"Bella, its me Jacob, we used to make mud pies together. Your dad was my dad's best friend." All of a sudden all of the stories and memories Riley had told me came flooding back.

"Jacob, I think I remember who you are, but how are you here, right now, looking so young. Shouldn't you be like almost a hundred by now?"

"I could ask you the same, though I already know how you're here, I can see it in your eyes." I gave him a quizzical look and he continued. "I know what you are Bella, and I am a shape shifter. That's how I am here. I will tell you about it later, if you allow me to, but I think we should get to class." At that moment the bell, for my second class was just blaring.

"That sounds great Jacob, I will see you later?"

"Sure thing!" And with that this mysteriously happy boy was running down the hall in the direction of his next class. I closed my locker, noticing I didn't know how I had gotten there, and started walking to my next class.

When I opened the door the teacher glared at me for being late, though I just shrugged it off as I sat in my seat. The rest of the morning went by in a haze, until the bell rang for us to go to lunch. I picked up my books and walked out of the classroom, to be met by Riley, as we made our way to the benches outside the cafeteria, for we didn't feel the need to go in if we weren't going to eat.

Hey took my books, being a gentleman, and held them with one arm, while he interlaced his other with mine. "How was your morning so far?" He asked. "Well, you know how you mentioned a boy named Jacob, in my childhood?" I could see his face become curious. "Yes I remember." "Well I think I just met him he is in my first class." "How is that possible?" Confusion crossed over the curiosity. "He said he was a shape shifter. Do you know what that is?"

Riley sat in thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, they are very rare, but it is said that way back in some tribes histories, they have been known to be able to take the shape of a different animal. I have heard of a tribe that is down in La Push, that is rumored to be some of these decedents, so I am assuming that is were your friend is from. If I am correct, he can turn into a werewolf, but that is about all I know, you will have to ask him for more details."

"Wow, I have never heard of anything like that before." I was truly stunned. Riley tightened his grip on my hand, causing me to look up. It wasn't long before I noticed Jacob making his was over to us.

"Hi Bella, and…" he glanced over to Riley with another look of curiosity. "Hi Jacob, this is Riley."

"Its nice to meet you Jacob, Bella and I were just talking about you."

"Yes, we were, I was actually hoping we could talk some time. I am still really confused." I looked up at Jacob, realizing how tall he really was, as a grin started to cover his face.

"Sure Bella, I would love to get to know you again as well. This is soooo cool. I never thought I would see you again." He looked genuinely happy and I couldn't help but smile. Then he looked over at Riley. "You might not guess it, but me and Bells here used to be best buds! I also must admit I used to be head over heels for her, so I am glad she found someone special." His gaze rested on our hands, still intertwined. "I am free whenever you guys are. But right now, I feel like I am going to starve to death." He pulled out a piece of paper, writing down his number on it. "Here is my number, you two call me tonight, and we can meet somewhere to discuss things. It was really great seeing you again Bella, and very nice to meet you Riley." Riley and Jacob shook hands, and I was startled as Jacob pulled me into another one of his hugs. I smiled at him as he turned around and entered the cafeteria, before sitting back down next to Riley.

"Well that was interesting." Riley said before I could even think.

"Yes it was, but I am also happy. He seems like a really nice guy. It might be nice to have another friend around here."

Riley just nodded, and pulled me closer, as we sat for the remainder of lunch in a comfortable silence, anticipating the events to come.


	7. Creating New Bonds

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews._

_To answer questions. Yes the Cullen's will come back. But that is still several chapters away, if everything goes as planned._

_Thanks for reading, and please review! Also i figure you all know Jacobs past and legends, from the bonfires in the actual Twilight saga, and its all the same here, so i didnt want to copy word for word, but i also didnt want to re-word it and mess it up! so this is a short chapter. The next one will be more eventful, as well as longer!_

_Disclaimer- SM owns it all!_

* * *

**Creating New Bonds**

The rest of the day went by uneventful. All of Riley's classes were closer to mine after lunch, so he walked me to all of my classes. We held hands, and talked about small things in between our classes, as well as the upcoming meeting.

The last bell of the day had just rang, so I gathered my books and walked out of the classroom, to be met by Riley again. He took my books in one hand, and put an arm around my waist. It wasn't until now, that I noticed that people had been staring at us. I turned to see what Riley was doing, seeing if he was attracting attention, only to be met with his own curious gaze. We continued walking to his car like that, falling unaware of the student staring. I came to the conclusion its just like whenever we move somewhere knew, they always stare.

He opened the door for me, before going and getting in his side.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes, love?"

"Um since were are going to be meeting with Jacob tonight, can we still have our special evening tomorrow?"

He was soo sweet. How could I say no to that. He was willing to put an old friend of mine, before himself.

"That would be nice."

We were now back at the house, were we told our family about what had happened. Abigail and Nicholas hadn't started there jobs yet, and Emily and Cooper had taken the week off, seeing as they were planning on taking a trip, but since we moved in, they had postponed the trip to get to know us more, but they still took the week off.

After talking about where a good place to meet was, we decided on our house. They mentioned some pact, but at that time I was to distracted on meeting a piece of my past.

Riley called Jacob not long after the conversation ended, and the family left to go hunt, and Jacob showed up not even 5 minutes later.

"Hey Bells." He had a huge grin plastered across his face. I couldn't help but smile as he pulled me into ANOTHER one of his hugs.

"Hey Riley." He had the same grin as he shook Riley's hand. I was really glad everything was working out so far.

We went up to our floor, and all sat on the couch as Riley filled in Jacob on my past history, and the fact that I couldn't remember it.

After that was finished, Jacob started in at the very beginning of his tribe telling us were the legends begun. He told us all of the legends. I was beginning to worry about our friendship when he stated that the reason he is the way he is, is to protect the people from vampires, but he must have sensed my worries as he soon broke off into his resent history.

"Bella don't worry, I trust you guy! We aren't protecting anyone from you; I trust you and your family. It is the nomads that me and my wife, Leah, are protecting everyone from. So don't worry, we will still be great friends!" I could tell he was trying to comfort me as he took my hand that wasn't intertwined with Riley's. Riley hadn't spoken up much until now.

"What about the pact that I have heard is still in place. I can see you and Bella care about each other, and I don't want to make any wrong steps, for I do not know the details of it. Would you please enlighten us?"

"Well Leah and I are the only shape shifters left in this area, we continued to phase to be there for our children, while the rest stopped and eventually aged. Our last son just died a year ago and we were thinking of stopping, but then Riley's family moved here, and we just couldn't. Also we don't have elders anymore. So the pact is really whatever my wife and I decide it is. As long as you guys promise not to kill/bite any other human beings, then you are free to do whatever. It used to say you couldn't come on our land, vampires that is, but I can't force you two to stay away, so I will draft up a new treaty, and we can work in whatever we want. How's that sound?"

Riley looked down at me, looking for an answer. All I could do was nod. This man, Jacob, was willing to throw away his past, and restart all for me. All because he wanted to be friends with me. We finished discussing a few major details, then decided to meet tomorrow at lunch, to decide what we wanted in the new pact. I could almost explode with all of the love and emotion I was receiving! I was soooo happy I almost couldn't stand it! I had the most loving boyfriend, the best family, and now a best friend. Life was becoming better and better.


	8. Best Friends Again

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter. I know my story seems to good to be true, and the drama is soon to come, but Bella is just establishing her life, and it is soon to expand a little more, before it gets threatened._

_Please review, and tell me your thoughts! I would love to here what you guys think!_

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

* * *

**Best Friends**

The rest of the night went by rather smoothly. Riley and I went out for a hunt, then wandered around, as he told me stories of mine and Jacobs pasts. He had seen Jacob's past when they shook hands, so he could tell me even more about what I was like when I was little. He also informed me that Jacob had a mighty large crush on me when we were younger, but assured me that he loved Leah with all his heart and that it wouldn't affect our friendship.

We got back to the house, and it was only 1 in the morning so we decided to watch some movies. We popped in a DVD, though we were to busy snuggling to really care what was happening. Being a vampire, and not having to waste time sleeping made it so that we had plenty of time to learn about each other. I knew pretty much everything about him, as did he to me. I trusted him enough to know he told me everything he remembered, as well as to tell me everything he saw in my past. It was all slowly coming back, as he repeated them to me. I could now remember most of the memories of me and Jacob, as well as life with Renee and Charlie. I knew I had to do something special for Riley as a thank you for everything he had given me, but I just didn't know what. We had everything we could possibly want or need, so gift giving was extremely difficult.

The morning came all to soon, as we headed to school, talking about what we would want in the pact. The only major thing we could come up with for our side, is that they didn't harm any vegetarian vampires, or anyone in our family, as well as we would be aloud on their turf so that I could visit my best friend Jacob. I was extremely anxious to get to my first class and meet with Jacob, so as soon as we parked, I hopped out and started heading towards my class, though I don't think riley was to happy about it. He caught my hand pulling me back towards him.

"Why the rush, are you bored of me already?"

"Never, I am just really excited to see Jacob." I knew somehow that Riley trusted me completely, so I wasn't worried about jealousy, he knew he had my whole heart, and Jacob's was given to Leah.

"Well can I at least have a kiss before you run off to another guy?" He was trying to act serious, but I could see it in his eyes he was joking, which in turn made me start to laugh.

"What are you possibly laughing at?"

"Your cute when you're jealous?" That did it.

"I am not jealous!" It was surprising he thought I was serious. I had gotten really good at masking my emotions!

"I know I was just joking! You have no reason to be jealous." And with that I gave him a very passionate kiss, to quiet him up, and turned to walk to my next class. I turned back as I got to the door, and he was still standing there with a big grin on his face. I laughed as I turned back and walked into class, only to run straight into a giant guy.

"Bella!"

"Jacob!"

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to watch where you're going?"

"Nope, and even if they did I wouldn't remember!"

"You were always the clumsy one, if I remember right!"

"Well then nothings changed since then! You would think being a vampire I would be as graceful as ever, but I think that part of my transformation got skipped." We were both laughing really hard by now, as the teacher looked over telling us class was starting. We walked over to two empty seats, were Jacob immediately pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling something on it, and passed it to me.

_I am really glad you are a vampire. Now we can be best friends again._

_**Yeah Jake me too. Its good knowing I have a good friend like you!**_ I saw him smile as he read this part.

_So Riley seems nice. How long have you been married?_

I couldn't help but smile. He thought we were married, yet we had only known each other for a little over a week.

_**Yes he is very nice. We aren't married… yet**._ I scribbled back. My handwriting was on the same level as my gracefulness.

_O I just assumed. You guys looked so content together._

_**Well I love him, and I am pretty sure he loves me, but we haven't talked about that much. We just met a little over a week ago, but he has helped me in so many ways, I can help but feel like he is the one for me.**_

_Yeah well Leah and I met a little after your "funeral" and I imprinted on her not long after she shifted. We have been together ever since. We even had to kids._

_**Aww Jake you will have to tell me about them sometime.**_

I could see his face light up just thinking about them.

_Sure thing. The teacher is noticing we are passing notes, so I will talk to you guys at lunch!_

**_Ok_**

Sure thing, the teacher started heading our way, as Jake crumpled the paper and shoved it in his pocket. He gave us both a glare before heading back to the front of the room. I couldn't help but giggle. I hadn't goofed of in class in the passed 80 years, and it felt kind of good to just mess around. I hope that things will stay like this for a while.

The bell rang not to long after, and Jake walked me to my next class. He told me about his two sons, and how the last one had died recently. One had been in the army, and had died at the age of 34, while the other one, had been battling cancer, and just recently passed away. I couldn't imagine outliving my child, though I would never have that chance. I was ok with not having children, for I had never been one to like little kids, but it still sadden me when I saw the look on Jakes face as he talked about them. There was a certain kind of love, that only grows with having children, and I would never know that. But I did know I would get to spend eternity with Riley, and our family, as well as hopefully Jacob and Leah.

The morning passed quickly again, as I thought about the pact that would be created, hopefully creating a new kind of family.


	9. We Need to Talk

_Thanks for the amazing reviews, even though my last few chapters have been fluff. I had a hard time deciding how to bring the Cullen's back, but I think I finally found a way that fits. I hope you like it, and please keep the reviews coming!_

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

* * *

**We Need to Talk**

Riley's Point of View

I waited at Bella's locker before lunch. We had agreed to meet here, seeing as my class was to far to meet her at hers. It didn't take long for her to get there. I could see her brown curls, bouncing as she made her way through the crowded hall. He eyes lighting up as she saw me standing next to her locker. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She was the only girl to ever get into my heart, and I knew no matter what I would love her forever.

"Hi." She said shyly. I could see the love and adoration in her eyes.

"Hello love. How was class?"

"It was wonderful. I cant wait to get the treaty with Jacob settled. Its nice having another friend." I could see how much she cared for him. But I also knew, that somehow she cared for me even more.

"Me neither. We better get going, or he is going to be cranky if he misses lunch." She chuckled knowing I was completely right. Anyone who even knew a little about Jacob knew he could eat a lot. Hearing her chuckle always made my heart skip a beat.

I grasped her hand in mine, as we made our way to the cafeteria. We had decided we would actually go in today, so Jacob could eat as we spoke.

By the time we entered, he was already at a table, with a tray full of food in front of him, and a beautiful women sitting next to him.

We walked over sitting across from them, as he introduced us to Leah, and we all said our hellos. We discussed the treaty, that Jacob had already written up for us, and we all signed our names. It only took a few minutes to know we were all satisfied, so we talked about other things. Leah and Bella were talking about places in the world they had always wanted to visit, and I vowed then and there I would take Bella to every place on that list.

Jacob distracted me though by bringing up a different matter at hand. I knew what he was going to speak about, for he had hinted it before he left the night before. I didn't want to talk about it in front of Bella though, for fear it would upset her. I agreed that I would ditch my next class, so we could talk while Bella was distracted, as with Leah, and he seemed content with that.

The final lunch bell rang, dismissing everyone to head to their classes. We said our goodbyes to the Blacks, and I wrapped an arm around my Bella's waist as I guided her to her next class. When we arrived I gave her a chaste kiss, and watched her walk into her class, with a content smile on her face. I turned around and headed back towards the parking lot, as the bell rang signaling that class had begun.

It wasn't long before Jacob started heading out towards my car. When he arrived we both got in, and I began driving up the road to a secluded part of the local campgrounds, were I knew it would be safe to talk.

We let ourselves out and made our way to a bench sitting in the middle of the campground. I was unsure if he would start, as he had an uneasy look plastered across his face, but before I had the chance to say anything he spoke up,

"We need to talk about the Cullen's."

* * *

_I wasnt sure about doing someone other than Bella's point of view, so tell me if you like it or hate it. I thought i could add more to the story this way, but please tell me if you hate it. Thanks!_

_Have a Wonderful Day/Night!_


	10. Funerals

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

_Riley Point Of View_

Funerals:

"Continue." I could see him struggling to come up with the right words.

"Jacob, just say it, I wont get mad, or anything, I just need to know what you know."

He sat for a second longer, still quiet before speaking up.

"About a year after Bella's funeral, her dad passed away. We think he just lost will to fight after losing her. He was a well-known guy in Forks, as you probably know already. He was also my dad's best friend. It came public that he had passed away, and I bet you that ever member of Forks, and the surrounding towns, came to his funeral. Everyone was still upset about the sudden death of Bella, and it was hard on everyone. At the time, I hadn't met Leah and I was still mourning Bella's death. I decided I wasn't strong enough to go to the funeral and watch my dad fall apart. For I had lost my best friend, and so had he. Also Charlie was going to be buried right next to her, and I hadn't had the guts to visit the grave since her funeral. I stayed back, outside of the graveyard. I sat on a hill not to far away, as I watched the funeral and everyone attending. At the time I wasn't paying much attention, just wallowing in self-piety when I saw her. I knew it was a Cullen, by the pale skin, and golden eyes. I now know her name was Alice. She looked truthfully sad as if she was in pain, for I think her and Charlie had gotten close. I knew that she was also looking for Bella, for she was constantly scanning the crowd, and at the time it hadn't dawned on me that she probably didn't know that Bella had died. When everyone had already given condolences and thrown flowers into the grave, she walked up with Jasper, I think it was, linked in her arm. I am assuming until then she hadn't seen the stone next to his, with Bella's name on it. As soon as she saw it, she froze. I immediately started heading down there, for fear she would do something irrational, but Jasper pulled her away before I had a chance." I could see tears coming from his eyes, though I was unsure if it was from the memory or the fact that Bella was still alive. I tried to wait patently, but I had to many questions running through my head.

"Jacob, how did Alice know about Charlie, and not Bella? Wait, first how did Bella "die" if there wasn't a body?"

"I never understood, until a couple days ago. Sam, the former Alpha, had already become a shapeshiffter. I am guessing that he witnessed Bella being transformed, because he was gone in the forest for days, and when he finally emerged he said, Bella had been attacked by a wild animal, and that she didn't survive. At the time I new something was off about that, but I guess I never had any proof to back it up. Sam and Billy took care of all funeral obligations, and let Charlie just grieve. I now know Billy, my dad, was in on all of the secrets, he was the most superstitious old man I had ever met, but it turns out he was always correct. The funeral was only Bella's immediate family, and some of the La Push families, who were there to help Charlie. It wasn't until after the funeral that word started getting around that Bella had died, for before many people believed she had moved back with Renee or ran away. No one in the town wanted to see Charlie hurt more than he already was, so everyone just stopped talking about it. That was until Charlie died. Seeing as he was a public figure, everyone knew about it, and news traveled quickly. By that time I had become a shape-shifter as well, and that's how we knew that there weren't Vampires living around the area anymore. So as to how Alice found out, I am not sure, but I do know it was her, and I do know that she hasn't missed an anniversary in the passed 79 years."

He was quiet again, and I could tell that even though he knew Bella was alive now, it still hurt him to remember how much pain was inflicted when the Swan's passed away. I waited patiently this time until he was ready to speak up again.

"Every year, on the anniversary of her death, I always go to her grave and leave flowers, for her and her father." He was really struggling to hold back whatever emotions he was feeling. I hadn't known Jacob for very long, but it pained me to see how hurt he was at the mere thought of mourning Bella's death.

"Every year I can smell it when I show up. Every year there are already flowers next to her grave, with a card, always signed, _I will never forget you, Alice_. She still comes every year, and morns Bella's death. From what I understand, Bella was Alice's best friend, and she still hasn't gotten over the death, from what I have seen."

I was trying to take all of this in. I hadn't ever considered how Bella's transformation could have HURT the Cullen's.

"Riley,"

"Yes Jacob?" I could tell he thought I was about to lose it.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of Bella's death."

* * *

_Please review. I know it is a short chapter, but keep in mind, they have to get back to class, so they dont have much time. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and keep them up. I love hearing what you guys think. I will try to start making the chapters a little longer, but i didnt want to drag this one out more than i had to. _

_Have a wonderful day! _

_Please Review!!!_


	11. Anniversary

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

Anniversary:

_BPOV_

Class was going by very slowly. I was so thrilled that everything was working out so well. I loved Riley, and I Loved Jacob, and I was soo glad to see they were turning into friends.

I wanted to find a way to show how much I appreciated their love for me, so I spent the entire class period thinking of ideas on how to make them see truly how appreciative I was.

I had thought of many things but only one stuck in my mind. I remembered Leah saying that she had always wanted to visit Paris, but that they didn't have the money to make the trip. I knew that was the perfect idea. I would give Jacob and Leah the perfect little getaway. We all knew that my family had enough funds to send the whole country on a trip to Paris, but I knew they would still appreciate the small gesture.

I couldn't wait to tell Riley my plan for Jacob and Leah. I knew I would have to get his suggestions on a few things, and I hoped he loved the plan as much as I did. I still didn't know what I was going to do for Riley, but I would figure that out soon enough.

Not long after I had decided the perfect gesture of appreciation, the bell rang. I was soo excited as I walked out of my class, to be met by Riley. I rushed toward him giving him a hug, and kiss before I noticed the look in his eyes.

I wasn't sure if it was fear, or worry or something completely different, but I knew something was up and I didn't like it. What could have possibly happened during class to make him feel this terrible?

"Riley, what's the matter?"

He didn't answer right but instead put a hand around my waist and guided me toward the car. I could see Jacob and Leah leaning against their own car, and I started to panic. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at Riley.

"Please tell me what's going on."

"Love, please I promise I will tell you soon. I hate keeping things from you, but I don't think this is the right place to talk."

Reluctantly I let him lead me to the car, as I shot a look over to Jacob who was helping Leah into his car. He ware the same expression as Riley did. I couldn't help feeling as if my world was about to crash.

We drove out of the parking lot, and down our winding driveway. The whole car ride was silent, as Riley focused on driving, and I focused on staying calm. I hated feeling as if I was outside of the loop.

When we arrived to our house, Riley led me inside and we went up to our floor, with Jacob and Leah close behind.

We all sat down, but no one spoke up. I was beginning to become irritated that no one was speaking up. I was about to start yelling, but then Riley finally spoke up.

"Bella, do you know what tomorrow is?"

I though hard, it was… it was…. It was… I came up with nothing.

"No."

I looked back and forth from Riley, to Jacob, to Leah's faces. Leah had a confused face that I would almost bet mirrored mine, but Jacob and Riley still had the saddened expressions.

"Bella," this time it was Jacob who spoke up.

"Jake, please just spit it out! I can't handle this suspense!" I was practically screaming now. Riley pulled me over so I was now sitting on his lap, as he rubbed circles into my back, trying to calm me down.

"Bella, you "died" 80 years ago tomorrow." I thought about. Yeah I guess that would be right, but why should that matter, I wasn't really dead.

"Jacob, I am not really dead, why does it matter when the anniversary of a false event happened?" I was becoming extremely confused when Riley spoke up.

"Bella, not many people know you aren't really dead. In fact the only ones who do live in this house, well besides Victoria." I didn't see why any of this mattered. Everyone who I knew from my human life was dead, or they couldn't know what I was. Victoria died not long after she transformed me so I knew that wasn't a threat. I had passed the irritated mark, and was fuming by now.

"What are you not telling me? I don't care when I died!" Everyone stared at me silently.

Jacob looked at Riley, who nodded, before looking at me.

"Bella, Alice Cullen thinks you are dead. She has never been able to get over your death. She comes every year, and places flowers on your grave."

"What?" She left me! Yes it was Edward who decided, but she left me too. She could have been there. She should have seen Victoria attacking me. It was her fault I was this way too! Why did she care if I was dead, or not.

"Bella, Love?" Riley had now turned me around so I was looking at him.

"Bella, Alice will more that likely be in town tomorrow. We need to know if you want to stay here, and risk her seeing you, or if you would like to go away for a couple of days. She would still be able to pick up the scent of vampires, but she shouldn't recognize yours, and if she tried to trace it she would only find our parents. It is up to you, and we will all be there for you whatever you decide."

I couldn't take this. I needed to get out of here. Before anyone could object I was already running through the forest.

How was I supposed to decide? Riley had told me all of the memories of Alice and I before they left. I knew we were great friends, but then she left! She left me there she let Victoria have me! Why should she have the satisfaction of seeing that I was still alive? She should grieve. I could have very well died right then and there, and she didn't try to stop it. Yes I was grateful that I was changed, because I had an amazing life now, but that didn't change the feelings I had toward that family. With that I had made my decision and I headed back to the house.

When I walked into our room, they were still sitting the same way they had been before I left. Only Riley glanced up as I entered the room. I knew they felt guilty for hurting me, but I had to show them, I was fine, and they had nothing to feel guilty about. That's when I remembered my idea for Jacob and Leah. I guess now was as great of a time as any, and Riley and I could tag along for a week or two, before returning to school, which we might as well just drop out of seeing as we were never there.

"Um today after lunch I was thinking of a way to show my appreciation for everything you guys had done for me." Riley was about to speak up before I put my hand over his mouth and continued. "It was just supposed to be for Jacob and Leah, but I think we should all take a trip."

Everyone just started at me in confusion.

"I was thinking we should take a trip to Paris. Leah said she had always wanted to go, and it can be my gift to you guys. I can go book our flights and we can leave tonight, if you guys would care to join me."

It was then that Riley grabbed my hand, and pulled me aside.

"Bella are you sure, you want to leave? Are you sure you don't want to see Alice? You guys used to be so close?"

"Yes Riley I am sure. I am not ready to see them yet. I am sorry, but I think that I would rather just take a relaxing trip, if you don't mind. Anyways, you and I haven't had much time together, so I figured it could be a little vacation for us as well."

I could see the sparkle in his eye, when I mentioned it being a vacation for us as well. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss before we headed back over to Jacob and Leah. Leah looked as if she was going to explode with excitement. Jacob flashed Riley a cautious glance, before looking at me.

"Bella we would love to go to Paris with you!"

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Paris

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

Paris:

The flight seemed to go by really fast. We were all really anxious, to relax, and to have a week to ourselves. Before we had left we told our family about our trip and the reasons, as well as filled them in about everything that had gone on the past several days. They were now all starting back at work, but they promised if anyone should come looking, to keep our secret safe.

The drive from the airport to the hotel wasn't very long. We were all antsy and just wanted to get out and start the vacation. When we pulled up it was the most amazing think I had ever seen.

Of course being loaded meant, the nicest hotels. In Paris, that meant the Hotel Ritz. It was a beautiful building made of tan stone. The building looked very old, but it had a certain charm about it. It was the perfect place for a little getaway. The inside was even more inspiring. It all looked so sophisticated. I had been a lot of places in my life, but this had to top it off. I could have stood in the lobby looking around for ages, but Riley was getting a little impatient and wanted to see the room.

While on the plane, he had mentioned he wanted to talk about something when we got here, but I didn't worry too much about it then. But now he seemed extremely eager, so I figured I would gawk at the décor later. Riley and Jacob checked us in, then we made our way to the rooms. Jacob and Leah were across the hall from Riley and I so it wouldn't be hard to find them if we needed anything. We said our goodbyes for the evening, and promised to meet up in the morning. We had given them a credit card, so Jacob wanted to take Leah out somewhere special for dinner, and then they were going to walk around for a little while.

We got inside our room, and before I could look around Riley pulled me to the bed, and sat down next to me. It was shocking how abrupt he was acting, so I figured he REALLY wanted to talk.

"What is it Riley?"

"Bella, I have something I wanted to ask you, but I didn't know when the right time was. I also didn't want you to think It was to fast, but I know that one thing is true and that is that I love you and I don't want to spend one more day without you." He paused for a moment, probably trying to gage my reaction. I knew what was coming, but I wasn't scared. My feelings for him were exactly the same.

Swiftly he was off of the bed, and kneeling down in front of me.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" It was very generic, but the words didn't matter. His eyes were what got me. They were so full of passion, and love, that the words didn't mean a thing.

"Yes." Was all I could say. I hoped that he could see how much I loved him, and I wanted to say more, but every time I thought of something, it just seemed insignificant as to how I was actually feeling.

He opened the small velvet box, and I saw the most beautiful ring ever. It was simple, with a silver band. It had a somewhat large, diamond in the center, and the band was lined with smaller diamonds. It had to have been the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. But when did he get it? Except for class, we hadn't been separated since deciding to be together. But he answered my unasked question before I could find my voice.

"Back when I was a human, my mother gave this to me, right before she passed away. It was a year before I was transformed, and at the time it wasn't odd for someone my age to get married. But I never found the one girl I couldn't imagine my life without. A little over a year after she passed away, my dad and I were packing up to move when he suddenly collapsed with a heart attack. I had already lost my mother and I couldn't take the fact that I lost my father. We had a forested area behind our house, which I ran into. I was just trying to get away from all of the losses, but then I was stopped by what I now know to be a nomad. He bit my wrist, but before he could kill me, cooper stepped in. He tried to stop the transformation, but it had already gone to far. Ever since then I have been with the Brighton's, but I never forgot about the ring my mother gave to me. Then I met you and I couldn't help but feel as if it should belong to you. I am so happy you have decided to say yes. I promise that I will always be there for you and take care of you, no matter what. I love you more than myself."

We talked back and forth, expressing our love for each other, before their was a knock on the door. Riley got up to answer it. To our surprise it was Jacob on the other side.

"Jake, what can we do for you?"

"Um, we made plans to meet yesterday… am I too early?" But me and riley glanced around the room looking for a clock. Sure enough we had talked all through the night.

"No Jake," I spoke up. "Just give us ten minutes to finish getting ready and we will meet you in the lobby."

With that Jacob turned around, and Riley turned to look at me. We couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like we hand only begun talking minutes ago. We did as promised and met them in the lobby, ten minutes later.

For the rest of the day we went sight seeing together, as well as did a little shopping. I wasn't a big fan of it, but Riley and I had discussed the night before getting our own place after we get married, so I picked up a few nick-knacks that might look nice when that happens.

It had already begun getting dark, and Jacob and Leah were heading off to go grab some dinner, so we decided we would go hunt. We drove outside of town a little ways, and found a little forested area. It looked as if no humans were around, so we got out and began hunting. It wasn't long before I was already full, and went to look for riley. I could see him a little bit ahead of me, so I quickened my pace to meet up with him. That's when I caught the scent.

We weren't alone.

Immediately Riley was by my side, as our eyes darted every which way to see who it was. We knew it was another Vampire, but the question was who. Riley spotted the figure first, as he grabbed my hand and stood in front of me. There was no point in running. We didn't know who this vampire was, what they wanted, or how fast they were, so we waited for the figure to come closer. Within seconds the person was within our sight. It was still to dark to see their face, but we could tell it was a very large man. WE stood completely still, as the dark figure moved closer and closer. It was then that I realized this man looked awfully familiar. I couldn't place where I knew him from, so I squinted my eyes, trying to see his face. The moon came out from behind a few clouds and that's when I saw it.

I couldn't stop myself. I turned around and ran. I ran faster than I had ever run before.

But that wasn't fast enough.

_

* * *

_

_I hope you guys like the story. This is my third chapter today, so I probably won't update again until tomorrow, unless I get …. Maybe… 10 reviews or so. I already have next chapter done, but I REALLY want to know what you guys are thinking!_

_Also any guesses as to who it might be? its pretty obvious but i am curious if my quick desription was enough!_

_Have a wonderful day, and please review! : )_


	13. Emmett

_Emmett:_

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

* * *

Before I knew it I was rolling around on the ground with a huge man attacking me. Though it wasn't a normal attack. He wasn't trying to kill me… he was trying to hug me.

"BELLA!!!!"

I knew from all of my stories that this was Emmett. I couldn't help but smile as I recalled all of the jokes we used to play on each other. He was like a big brother to me until… until they left. The smile disappeared, as I fought back to escape he hug.

"Bella, how, what, why? Bella, you remember me don't you?" He had the world's biggest puppy faces on right now. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Emmett. I remember you."

"YES!!!" he through his fists in the air.

"Wait till the rest of the family hears what I found on my hunting trip."

"Em, you can't tell anyone you saw me. Please Emmett, you guys left, you didn't want anything to do with me, what would make you think feelings have changed!?"

"Bells, we have always loved you. But I thought you were six-feet under?"

"No, Victoria got to me shortly after you left."

"Sweet." My face automatically turned to a scowl! He was happy he left.

I turned around to walk away before Riley grabbed my waist and pulled me back. "Love, I don't think that's what he meant. Just listen to him, he seems extremely happy to see you." I tilted my head up to see Riley's face. It was a genuine smile. How could I argue with that. Obviously I would just have to talk to Emmett.

"Ok Emmett, what do you want to know. I will tell you anything as long as you promise to keep this little secret between you and me!"

"Sweet! I always knew you were cool. But hey can we meet somewhere in like an hour, I have to go tell everyone, I wont make it to the baseball game. There is a HUGE storm coming in. Why don't you guys go about 20 miles east, there is a little stream. I will be there in a short while. I have so many questions! I am soooo excited to see you Bells!"

He closed the short distance between us and hugged me again. "I missed you lil' sis!" I thought about all the memories of us. "I missed you to Em." And it was true. Somehow I couldn't stay mad at him. He was just to adorable and goofy.

He turned around to run off before I caught his wrist. "Remember Em, you cannot tell anyone where you are going, or anything about seeing me!"

"I PROMISE….." he yelled as he ran off.

I turned around to see Riley staring into my eyes.

"Love, are you sure you are ok with this?"

"Yes honey, its Emmett, though he has never been able to keep a secret, he was like my older brother. Who am I to keep him away. I just hope he doesn't spill the beans." With that we chuckled and headed off east, hand in hand.

When we got to the stream there was a broken log sitting on the edge. Riley sat down pulling me into his lap.

We sat there in the quiet, just enjoining each others company. The events of last night came flooding back. We were going to get married. He was mine, and I was his. I couldn't hide back the huge grin that was spreading across my face.

"What are you smiling at, love?"

"We are getting married!" I know it sounded very random, but I couldn't help it. We just fit together.

"Yes we are, and I am very much in love with you. I will always be there for you Bella."

"I know as I will always be there for you too." I turned around and gave him what was supposed to be a quick kiss, but it started to become more passionate. Before anything more could happen, there was a booming laugh followed by a loud "Awwwwww."

I knew that laugh anywhere.

"Emmett, why do always have to ruin the moment?"

"Well, I guess its part of the "Brother" job description."

"You know Em, as much as I love you, I have a new family. O come to mention it, this is Riley Brighton, my fiancée." I loved how that sounded.

"You mean you don't want to be my sis?" He put on the fake puppy pout again.

"Emmett you know I love you like a brother, but I love Riley."

"So… you still love me though, right."

"Yes Emmett, now you wanted to ask me questions?" Before he could say anything he had me in another bear hug. That had to be like the fifth one tonight!

"Emmett!" I groaned. He just laughed and pulled away. "Not really Bella, I just wanted to spend time with you. It so great your back." "Well Emmett, I am afraid to burst your bubble, but we are actually just on vacation." "Aww Bella. Where do you two live?"

I spoke without thinking. "Forks."

"No way, Alice is there right now at your grav…"

"Yeah Emmett, that's kinda why we are here. You cant tell her, you know that Em. I am not ready to see her again. She left, and well technically you did to, but you have the mind of a 2 year old, so I really cant blame you."

I could see he was a little hurt but he rebounded quickly. "Sheesh Bella, it sounds like you don't trust me to keep a secret."

"Emmett you have never been able to keep a secret."

"Yeah, that's true. But I will really try to keep this one, on one condition. You have to let me hang out with you guys. I have been DIEING to away from the family, but there is only so much hunting I can take! All Rose does is shop, shop, shop, with Alice. Jasper of course follows Alice everywhere. But I am putting my foot down. I am a man for gods sake, and I should be able to go where ever I want."

"Em, I don't know if that's a good idea. They might see you with me."

"O no worries. I will just tell them I met up with some old friends, and we need a chance to catch up. Plus, if I remember right you don't like to shop, so as long as we stay clear of the malls, we are as good as gold!!" He had a huge grin on his face. Obviously he was proud that he thought of this idea all on his own.

I turned to Riley who had a grin almost as big as Emmett's. He obviously was enjoying this.

He caught my look, and nodded at me.

"Ok Emmett, but I swear I will hurt you soooo har…" I was cut off by Emmett tackling me to the ground.

"Thanks lil' sis!"

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Please Review!

Quesion: i am planning on a whole chapter of the vacation with Emmett tagging along with them everywhere they go. I want to know if you guys would like that or if i should just do a short summary and move on with it.

Please Review, i want to know what you are thinking!


	14. Reunion

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all_

_For those of you who think you have already read this chapter, i am very sorry to inform you i posted the wrong chapter. I had posted the rough draft, and i am very sorry! This is the correct one now! Thank You!_

We stayed by the little stream for a little while longer, as we explained to Emmett our plans for the vacation, as well as how long we were planning on staying. Before we headed back to meet up with Jacob and Leah, we exchanged numbers, and we told Emmett to call whenever he needed a break, and that he was more than welcome to join in on our little vacation, as long as he kept our presence a secret.

The rest of the night went by fairly uneventful. We hung out with Jacob and Leah, until they decided to go to sleep, and Riley and I planned out the rest of the vacation.

The next morning, we went to go wake Jacob and Leah up, but instead there was a note on the door, addressed to Riley.

Riley opened it, noting it was from Jacob and turned to me.

"Bella, you know I love you, and you know that I wouldn't want to ruin this vacation, but Jacob and Leah need help with something, and have asked for my attendance. I will be gone the majority of the day, are you going to be ok by yourself?" I could see he really didn't want to leave me, so I agreed, kissing him goodbye and telling him to hurry back.

The morning seemed to drag on as I walked down the many streets, window-shopping, and looking at the different sights. I was about to turn around and head back to the hotel when my phone started vibrating. I looked down to see Emmett's name scrolling across the screen.

"Hey Bells, Watcha doin?"

"I am window shopping, what are you doing?"

"Can I please hang out with you guys, the rest of the family are "redecorating" and I really don't want to paint anymore!"

"K, that's cool, its just me though, everyone else had some secret thing to do. Where do you want to meet?"

I could hear him chuckle on the other side of the line, though I didn't remember saying anything funny.

"Bells, turn around!"

And there he was, and 6 foot 7 of him. I now understood the laughter, and I couldn't suppress the giggles that were building up inside of me.

I ran up to him and pulled him in a hug, which he was more than happy to reciprocate.

"So Bells, whatch wanna do?"

"I don't care Em, what do you want to do?"

"Actually, if you don't mind, I have lived in this city long enough I have seen the sights, so I was kinda hoped that we could go for a run or something. I miss talking to you!"

"Ok Em, that sounds great!"

Before I knew it were in the middle of a vast forest. We were laughing so hard, as we through each other into the river, and darted around trees. It was so much fun having Emmett back. Before long, we were covered head to do in mud and leaves.

I was more than willing to continue fooling around, but it seemed like Emmett had other plans. He walked over to a large boulder and sat down, motioning me to take a seat next to him. I skeptically sat down. I couldn't remember a time when Em would rather sit down, than fight and mess around.

"Emmett, what's up? You don't seem yourself."

"Well Bells, I don't know how to say this…"

"Emmett please don't tell me you broke your promise!"

"No no bells, I didn't, but they know I am up to something. The look on their faces when I left, it was a surprise no one followed me. But I do need to talk to you."

This was so unlike him. He usually got right to the point.

"Please just tell me. I promise I wont get mad or anything."

"Well Bella, you and Alice were best friends," I let out a sigh but before I could interrupt, he had placed his hand over my mouth and continued, "but I never had friends outside of the family until you came along. You were my best friend to. And then I thought I lost you, and I was completely devastated. We all were, even Rose. Everyone has been beating themselves up about it, since Alice told us about Charlie's funeral, and your grave. I mean pore Esme, was depressed for months. WE all were Bella, and I know how much it would mean to them if you could just come back. We have missed you and we are soooo sorry about leaving you. We just wanted you to be safe, and now look at you. Your one of us, so we wouldn't have to worry about you trippen all over the place. Please say you will come with me, and show everyone your alive, well at least that your not dead!"

"Emmett, I don't know what to say. It really hurt me when you guys left, and I just don't know if I am ready to face you guys yet." I paused and began to think of what else I could say.

"Bells, look at you. You are sitting here with me, and everything is ok. Why cant it be that way with Alice, or Jasper or Esme, or anyone else?"

I gave this a long thought. He had a point. I didn't feel the same hatred for them that I once felt. Well for most of them anyway. Then it hit me. "Em, I don't think its them I am worried about. I don't blame any of you anymore, its just that I don't think I can be around a certain brother of yours. I mean I am happier than I have ever been, but I still think I harbor to many bad feelings for him, that it just wouldn't be pleasant. You can understand that cant you?"

"Yes Bells, I can. So will you come home with me?"

"Emmett, I just told you. I am not ready to see Edward."

"Bella, Edward isn't home right now. He is with the Denali clan right now. Every year, he leaves us around the time of the anniversary of your death. I think he just cant be around us because he knows how bad everyone feels this time of year. Bella we all love you, you have to know that. It has hurt my family tremendously that you died." He smiled as if he remembered something long forgotten. "But Bella, your not buried six feet under, and it would mend all of the broken ties in our family. Please Bella, do it for me. Nothing has been the same since we left! PLEASE!?" he had the puppy dog pout that I could resist back on his face.

"And you promise Edward isn't there?"

"Pinky Promise!!!"

"I guess, I will ask Riley if it will be ok!"

"No worries, he is already at the hous… crap I wasn't supposed to say anything about that."

"WHAT??"

"Ok no need to get upset Bella, but I met up with Jacob last night, and we kinda made this plan. Bella you have to know how much we missed you. Jacob, Leah, and Riley are all ready at the house. None of them thought you were ready, but I guess I just proved them wrong."

Before I could object I was slung over his back as he ran through the forest. I wasn't sure if her remembered if I was a vampire, or the fact that I was probably faster than him, but it felt good to just let the wind run through my hair.

It wasn't long before a very large house, that looked as if it was completely made of windows, came into sight.

I didn't have long to admire it before Emmett shoved me through the front door.

_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. And please continue!_


	15. Reunion: Part 2

_Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing! I have over 40 now, which amazes me. I also what to say I am sorry about the confusion of last chapter. I never meant to post the last couple of paragraphs. I had typed it up and saved it, and then went back in and decided I didn't like it, and re-saved it as a different name. When I posted the chapter, the wrong one got posted. Thankfully, I read a review and was able to change it before too many people read it. But anyhow, thanks again for the wonderful reviews, and I am glad you are enjoying it!_

_Disclaimer: The wonderful SM owns it all Lucky Duck!!_

Reunions Part 2:

It didn't take long for the atmosphere to become very unnerving. I could see Riley, Jacob and Leah standing off to the side, all warring worried expressions. But it was the expressions on the family standing in front of me that really made my stomach tie in knots.

They were all standing side by side in the entry way, for now Emmett had joined onto the side of Rosalie. Esme had a look of disbelief and sorry, and if she could be crying, I have no doubt she would be. Carlisle had a warm, but small, smile across his face, as he tried soothing Esme. Rosalie looked, like she was trying extremely hard NOT to be emotional. Emmett, was still just grinning at me. Jasper had an uneasy look on his face, and I could tell that everyone's mixed emotions were really taking their toll on him. It wasn't until I got to Alice, that I felt like I just wanted to die.

The usually perky pixie was hugging on to Jasper tightly, with a very depressing scowl, and I could see it in her eyes how torn she was.

I thought Emmett had said this would make them feel better not worse.

I didn't know what to do. I could see I should have never came, and part of me just wanted to smack Emmett. I didn't know what else to do so I turned around and ran out the door. I could here footsteps behind me, but I knew it was just Riley trying to catch up to me. I ran for a little while before I sunk down to the ground and let the dry sobs take over.

How could I have possible thought they still wanted to see me. They were the ones who left me. I shouldn't have been so naive as to believe everything would be ok.

It wasn't long before the person who had been following me gently laid there hand on my shoulder. I didn't want Riley to see me like this. He had to know that it wasn't his fault and that I loved him no matter what. I swiftly stood up and turned around to confront him, when I realized it wasn't Riley at all. Instead the little five foot pixie was standing there, with a scared look plastered across her face.

"Alice, I am sorry, I should have never came. I see that I just hurt you even more. I will lea…"

"Bella. Is that really you?"

I could see the confusion take over the fear and sorrow.

"Yes Alice, its me." I tilted my head down to look at the ground. She shouldn't have followed me. I just wanted to leave them in peace and get back to their lives. Before I could think anything else, her small arms were wrapped around me in a death grip. I didn't know what to do. One second she looks as if she wants to kill me, the next she is hugging me.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"Bella, I missed you. Cant a girl hug her best friend?

"What? Best friend? I saw the looks on your guys' faces. I am not part of your family anymore, I shouldn't have come. I see it hurt you guys."

"Bella look at me." She placed her hands around my jaw, forcing me to look at her.

"We were just shocked. We all missed you so much, and for you to be standing in our doorway, 80 years after your death, well its just amazing. We never thought we would ever see you again. Please come back Bella, we all missed you. We shouldn't have acted like that. I am sorry. Please come back!"

I didn't know what to say. I had seen there faces. The looked so horrified that I was standing there in there doorway.

"Please Bella? We all still love you very much. We ALL want you back in our lives. Please come back. Plus you have to tell me about that handsome young guy standing in my living room!" I had to chuckle at that. Leave it to Alice to lighten a mood with guys.

"Ok Alice. But I don't want to be intruding in your guys' lives. I understand if you guys want me to leave. I mean, you did leave me once, so I understand if you still don't want me around!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We have always wanted you around. You cant let some decision my stupid brother made, get in the way of your love for us. We will always be there, and we are ALL sorry we haven't been there for you. You are ALWAYS welcome in our house. And I would rather you stick around, because we all know you need a new wardrobe, and Rose is becoming a very boring shopping partner." I had to chuckle at that. It seems Alice hasn't changed very much at all.

With that we were running back up to the house. By the time we got there, everyone had moved into the living room, and was sitting on the various couches and chairs spread across the room. When they saw me following behind Alice they all jumped up and walked towards me. Esme was the first one, as she pulled me into a hug and told me how much she loved and missed me. Carlisle and Rosalie did the same. Emmett just gave me high five, and whispered 'I told you' so in my ear. It was when Jasper came up that shocked me. The last memory I had of him, was at my birthday party. He pulled me into a tight hug, and whispered how glad he was that I was ok.

We all made our way back into the living room, as I noticed Riley sitting in the loveseat. I went and was going to sit on the arm of the chair when he pulled me into his lap.

"Are you sure you are ok being here?" he whispered. I nodded my head, though I was going to have a serious conversation with him latter, about this whole plan of his.

We began discussing what I had been up to the passed 80 years, as well as what the Cullen's had been doing. They told me everything about the latest of Rosalie and Emmett's weddings, and how they wished I could have been there. I promised I would go to the next one. That's when it all clicked in Alice's head. Riley's hand had been placed on my knee, with mine laying on top of his, the ring clearly in sight. She jumped up and grabbed my hand twirling me around.

"When were you going to tell me your married!?"

"Alice will you put me down, I am not married. Me and Riley are engaged."

I should have just let her think we were married.

She set me town with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Alice whatever you are thinking, the answer is NO!"

"O please Bella! Please let me plan your wedding!?"

I was getting ready to say no when Riley stood up and places a hand over my mouth.

"Alice, we would love that." She started jumping around, talking about flowers and decorations and where it would be. I shot a glare at Riley who just whispered "its less work for us" I was about to argue with him, seeing as he obviously did not know Alice and how she tends to over think things, when Alice grabbed mine and Riley's wrists. She was pulling us to the back door. We had almost reached it before she turned around and shouted at everyone to think of something else, before running out the door, with me and Riley still in tow.

I knew exactly what that meant.


	16. Authors Note

**Hey guys. So I am at a very important part in the story, as you all can tell, but I have noticed I haven't gotten much feedback from the previous several chapters.**

**So I am asking you guys to place a few comments telling me your thoughts. Not, "I like it/hate it" or "Please Update" but more of what you guys want to see happen and things you don't like about my writing/story.**

**I really want to make this next chapter good, seeing as it will be extremely important, so any help I can get, would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also I do want to thank those of you who have reviewed. I appreciate it deeply, and I want to tell you thank you, because I tend to not complete things and when you review it makes me what to write more, as well as makes me want to do a good job to make you guys like it.**

**Anyhow, I am sorry to post this instead of a chapter, but I hope to update within the next day or two, if you guys can give me some feedback!**

**Thanks**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	17. How could i forget?

We all stood still for a split second as a wave of realization flashed across the families face. Even my love, Riley, knew what that meant, and he had never met Edward.

I knew we needed to leave. I knew we couldn't stay. I didn't want Edward to know about me. I wasn't ready to see him. I knew I didn't love him anymore, for I loved Riley unconditionally, but I still couldn't help but feel as if I would start to need him again. I couldn't do that to myself, or Riley.

I knew I needed to move my feet. I only had to run for a little while. I had to do this.

But I couldn't.

I stood there. Frozen.

I knew there were people around me, but they all seemed to disappear as I watched the knob on the front door turn slowly, or at least it seemed to take a while.

Before I knew it Alice was carrying me upstairs. She led me into what I assumed was her room, though I didn't understand why. He would know I was here.

I opened my mouth to point this out, when she turned to me and told me to stay completely still and quiet.

She turned around and ran downstairs. I did as instructed, and I could here the conversations taking place downstairs. How could I have been so stupid? Riley is down there, all by himself.

Edward was sure to know I was here. How could he not?

I knew what I had to do. I couldn't sit up here, and wait until he realized he had another guest. I couldn't wait up here, and let Jacob, Leah and Riley, fend for themselves.

I did the only thing I could think of.

I lifted myself up off of the chair I had been sitting in, and opened Alice's door. I could hear the conversation had stopped, as I descended down the stair. Step-by-Step.

It all was rushing back.

Edward and I in Biology. Port Angeles. The meadow. School. At night. My birthday. His departure. My Transformation.

I paused for a moment. I couldn't do this. What if I started to love him again? What if he still loves me? What if I hurt Riley? What if I love Edward, but he doesn't love me back? What if I love him…?

I was about to turn around and run away, when I laid eyes on the one person who could get me through this.

I looked into his perfect honey eyes. I saw the love and adoration pooling up. I knew this was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. How could I have ever doubted my love for him? He was perfect in every way, and I loved him unconditionally and irrevocably.

I continued my decent down the stairs and ran over to be in his arms.

He paused a moment, and I could tell he was ready to say something, but before he could say anything I stood up on my tip-toes, and gave him a very passionate kiss. I wanted him to know exactly how I felt. I never wanted to let him go.

I wound my arms around his neck, as his rested around my waist.

I was in heaven. I couldn't even believe I had questioned this. I was getting quite into it, when he pulled back. I looked up at his face, as a frown grew on mine. "I wasn't finished," I whispered.

I small grin formed on his face before he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I know and I love you, but there is something that needs to be addressed."

It hit me then. We were still in the Cullen's house. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Leah, were all standing around us.

"I am sorry I forgot, and got distracted again," I whispered back in his ear.

I laughed and began turning around, when I realized the reason everyone was standing around me.

How could I forget?

It was true what they say about vampires, we do get distracted easily.

I continued my turn, to face the person, who had started my crazy thinking, leading to my crazy performance.

I knew this was going to be hard.

Riley must have sensed my re-awareness, as he tightened his grip around my waist. I could feel his gaze on me, waiting until I hit my breaking point. But I wasn't going to let this happen. I had to do this.

I put my hands on top of his, and raised my gaze to meet the pair of eyes, I had been dreading.

I watched as his face turned from weirder out, to confused.

He didn't recognize me.

Or maybe he did, for suddenly he darted out of the house. We heard him run to his car, and we listened as the car pulled out, and merged onto the highway nearby. It wasn't long before we couldn't hear him at all.

We all stood still for several moments before I turned around in Riley's arms.

"That was… interesting."

I couldn't help but smile. He was as confused about the situation as I was.

I was about to reply when Alice's voice caught my attention.

"Guys, we might have a problem." Her voice sounded panicky. I knew it was something big if it freaked Alice out. She was as solid as rock, and very little could get past her shield.

"What is it Alice?" It as Riley that spoke up this time. I loved that they all seemed to get along so well. I hoped that the "Edward situation" wouldn't ruin their views on Riley, for capturing my heart, to the point where Edward wouldn't be able to get back in.

"Um, well see Edward, well… he doesn't… I …" She was struggling with her words; something I had never seen her do before.

"Alice, please tell us. What is Edward doing?" It was Esme this time. You could here the concern run thick through her voice.

"Volturi!"

**-----------------------------------------**

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go. I have also had an amazingly busy schedule lately, but I am trying. I promise. Anyhow, that you to those who reviewed. I am utterly amazed at how many people are taking a liking to this story. As for Edward and Bella, the next chapter with be Edwards point of view of this.**

**I also think you might be surprised at what will happen later on.**

**Please don't kill me that Edward and Bella aren't together, but you don't have all of the facts right, or straight, and I haven't given them to you all yet, so please be patient, and I hope you enjoy.**

**By the way I don't own Twilight, but you should already know that.**

**Please Review! I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	18. Bad Choices

_I do not own Twilight._

**EPOV**

It had been a very long and exhausting trip to say the least. I had gone to pay my respects to Bella. As I had for the past 80 years. I knew Alice had gone as well, but we never ran into each other.

I was now pulling off of the highway near our house. I was so glad to be back. Being in Forks had given me so much to think about.

_Flashback:_

_I was standing at her grave when I noticed something different._

_Usually I was too mournful to noticed, but something didn't seem right._

_It was the same grave I had visited many times over, but there was something missing._

_I kneeled closer to see if I could figure the difference when I noticed it._

_I knew that smell anywhere._

_Vampire._

_But it wasn't Alice or Jasper. It was someone new, and it was very confusing. No other vampires should be here._

_I was having a mental freak attack when it dawned on me._

_Maybe a new coven has moved it. Yeah that's it. That has to be it._

_I followed the scent to the high school. I stood in the parking lot for a while, realizing all of the memories I had pushed away._

_I would always remember Bella. She was my one true love, the one girl that had gotten me to wake up, and see the good in things. She changed my life for the better, and I destroyed hers. It was a huge burden to hold, but I knew it was true. I knew I had killed her, by leaving._

_She had always said she wouldn't live without me, but I never realized she didn't have a choice. I should have been there to protect her, I should have never left._

_But should have's get me nowhere._

_I had lived for the past 80 years, mourning over her death. Never really living, always wondering what it would have been like. But I knew I needed to stop thinking like that. She was never coming back and it was my fault, and it was about time I paid my dues._

_I knew my family would always be there for me, and believed that it wasn't my fault, but I knew deep down it was._

_I had killed Bella, and it seemed like I didn't have to pay for it. Yes I had the pain, but she had much worse than that. It was with this last thought that I pulled out my cell phone. I made a short call alerting them, I would be there in 2 weeks, and that I just had to say good-bye to my family. I was going to finally get what I deserved._

_I shouldn't have a second chance at happiness, because she was not aloud one._

_I packed up the one bag I had brought with me, and headed to the graveyard for one last goodbye._

_I knelt down on the grave, and poured out my heart. Usually when I came, I never spoke, but tried to remember the good times we had. But this was different. I new I was moving, and I was unsure of how long I would be with them. This would be my last time to visit for a while and I knew it._

_I sat there for a while, before I decided it was time to say goodbye to my family._

Alice's visions had been off recently, and she could only see the decisions of people near her, so I was going to make my trip short, and try not to dwell on my decision. All I could do is hope she hadn't seen it.

So here I was walking up the front steps to say goodbye. I wasn't paying much attention, but I knew something was off. There were four new scents, two of which were shape shifters. One I knew for a fact was Jacob. But why would he be here.

I raised my hand to the doorknob, as I heard Alice run upstairs with one of the guests. I tried to hear what everyone was thinking, to get a glimpse of what I would be walking in on, but everyone was thinking of random things.

Alice was thinking about a little red dress had seen in a magazine that she thought would be perfect for Rose, who was thinking about taking Emmett out for dinner tonight, who was thinking about how he was going to beat Jasper in the next wrestling match, who was thinking about asking Carlisle if he would mind it if him and Alice borrowed Isle Esme for a couple weeks, and Carlisle was thinking about what he was going to do for his and Esme's anniversary that was coming up, and Esme was thinking about how "cute" Jacob and a girl named Leah looked together, and both Jacob and the girl I was assuming to be Leah were thinking of each other, and how to bring up the fact that each of them wanted to have more children.

All of that didn't seem off. I wasn't too concerned anymore, for they all seemed to be having a normal day.

That was until another unknown male's thoughts came into my head.

"What if she isn't ok with him being here. What if he hurts her again? I don't want to see her suffer. Wait, I need to think of something to distract him…. Um, I love Paris, its soo beautiful. Maybe we can come back during the honeymoon. No I want to take her somewhere special… ooooo I have the perfect place…"

Was he talking about me? Who would I hurt? Who is he taking on a honeymoon? Who is HE?

I decided I was tired of hearing and would see for myself. I opened the door and looked in to see Alice running back down the stairs.

Everyone was lounging around the living room like normal. Alice had now walked over to jasper, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the sofa next to each other. Rosalie was standing in Emmett's arms. Jacob and Leah were sitting on a loveseat next to the couch, and I had to admit, for as much as I disliked Jacob back in the day for his crush on Bella, he seemed happy with Leah. I was surprisingly happy for him, though it was really awkward seeing him here.

"Hello Jacob. What brings you here?"

He looked up at me in shock, and paused for a moment before replying. "O, Leah and I just wanted to get out of Forks for a while." "O that's nice. By the way, I just came from there. Are there any new vampires living there?" I figured I might as well ask someone now, seeing as I would be having much time in the near future.

I was shocked when another male spoke up instead. I hadn't seen him when I first stepped inside, but I recognized he was the guy I had heard that had confused me.

"Actually, me and my family live there currently. I am Riley, Riley Brighton."

He seemed to be trying very hard to control his composure around me, though I didn't understand. He didn't know me, or at least I don't think he did. Before I could continue my thoughts I was distracted by another Vampire stirring upstairs.

"Who's upstairs?" I asked, to no one in particular.

Everyone just looked at each other, shock and distress flashing across their faces. Before anyone could answer, a small brunette was walking down the stairs. She seemed oddly familiar, but her hair was in front of her face and I could see her. She took the first half of the stairs quietly and slowly, but when she hit the middle platform, she bolted over, landing in front of Riley. She wrapped her arms around him, and they began having a very passionate kiss. I recognized her scent from Forks, but I felt as if I knew her from somewhere else. There kiss was taking a long time, and I was eager to find out who this girl was.

I looked around at my family, who were glancing between me and the girl, with worry very think in their eyes. The girl and Riley were now whispering, so low even I couldn't hear it, before she suddenly turned around in his arms. Her hair was now behind her ears, and he eyes were looking deep into mine.

This couldn't be.

Bella. She didn't have the same eyes, and she was much more defined, but it was her. Riley was now distracted from distracting me, and was thinking of only her. It was apparent that it was still Bella, as she looked at me. But unlike the worry in everyone else's eyes hers were filled with determination.

It was apparent that she was here, how I didn't know, but now my family wasn't blocking me out.

_I hope he doesn't freak out. _

_I have missed her so much._

_I hope they can still be friends._

_He better not mess this up again._

_O, he is going to do something stupid. I just know it._

That reminded me. Bella had been given a second chance. She was making my family happy again, and I was about to ruin that. I knew I could have Bella, as she was obviously getting married to Riley, unless he was just fantasizing it, but with his embrace around her, I found that it would be harder to believe they didn't love each other.

I had to stop this. She had brought my family happiness. I had been home for less than five minutes and I could already see that. I could also see that if I left, it would just be hurting them.

I had to call them back, I had to tell them I couldn't join them. Bella's back, and I was now resolved to making her part of this family, and if she will let me, being, hopefully, a great friend to her.

I turned and ran out the door just as Bella was about to speak up. I had to fix this and I had to fix it now. I was now in a clearing that my family had converted into a baseball field, for the few storms that hit, and I pulled out my cell phone.

It rang a few times before a slimy voice answered.

"Aro, we need to talk."

"Well Edward, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Aro, I am going to have to decline your offer after all."

"May I ask why?"

"I was just upset at the time I accepted, and things have turned up. I realized I cant hurt my family like that. You understand don't you?"

"Well Edward, I have to say I am very disappointed. But you did agree to help us. Now how would you feel if I went back on my words?"

"Aro, you don't understand. Circumstances have changed, I cant join you now. Please, just let me go."

"Edward I am afraid you agreed already."

"Please Aro, I will do anything. I need to stay with my family."

"Well Edward. I will think about it. How about you come to Italy, and we can discuss things further. I am ok with letting you go, but you get to persuade the others. We were very excited to be gaining your presence you see. It is going to hurt them that you have chosen, wait what is it that changed your decision?"

It was quiet for a moment. I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't even know what was going on with Bella, or even why she was here.

"Well Edward I see you wont tell me, but that's ok for now. I will plan on seeing you here within the next week. Don't run, we will find you." And with that he had hung up.

Great what had I gotten myself into!

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update lately. I have been really busy with my AP US history class, and I had plans with my relatives this weekend. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story._

_**Please Review**, I really want input. It makes me want to update faster! :)_

_Thanks to all of you who do review, it makes me smile when I see them!_


	19. Italy Part 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight.**

"Alice," I tried snapping my fingers in her face but nothing was working.

She just kept mumbling the words Italy and death.

I was heartbreaking seeing Alice in so much pain, and it was my fault. If I wouldn't have came, if I would have just staid away Edward would be here with his family. I had to do something. I couldn't let this family get torn apart by me. I knew what I had to do. I had to go rescue him. Not for myself, but for his family. For Alice. I knew if I wanted to get away with this, I could think about the choice I made, but rather I must think of random choices I could make, though I knew there was only one I would actually follow through with.

I stood up and began walking towards the front door. I couldn't look suspicious. I had to fool them into thinking I was just taking a walk.

I thought about different paths I had walked on in the past years. I knew I had to keep the charade up. I was just grasping the doorknob when a strong hand grasped mine.

I looked up to see Riley staring down into my eyes. I knew I would always love him more than anything. I _knew_ that I loved him more than Edward. But Edward was like family, or at least used to be. I couldn't let him kill himself because of my actions. I couldn't hurt his family like that. I just hoped that mine would still be here when I got back.

I tried to remove my hand from his, but he just gripped tighter, while he pulled me out the door. I was completely confused now. Where was he taking me.

We were running now, and I could see the small stream where we had seen Emmett up ahead. When we got closer Riley lifted me up and sat me on a large boulder, as he stared into my eyes. I knew I was an open book, but there was no way he could tell what I was going to do. I could always just lie, and say I need a little space.

But then again I could lie to him. He was my everything, and I knew he would never do that to me.

I staired back into his eyes for what seemed like eternity, though I knew only a few seconds had passed.

"Bella," His voice was thick with concern. I hated making him worry about me.

"Bella, I know you want to go stop him." How could he possibly know that. He couldn't read minds. He couldn't see the future.

He must have noticed the confusion plastered on my face. "Bella, love, you don't have to tell me. I could see it in your face. You are to kind of a person to let something horrible happen to a loved one." He thought Edward was still a loved one. I thought about that for a second. In a way I did still love him. But it wasn't as strong as before. It was like a friend type of love. A Jacob type of love.

"Riley, I promise you, I love you more. I just… Its my fault he is running. If I would have just…" I didn't get to finish talking for Riley's lips were pressed against mine at the moment. After an all to short time he pulled away and held my face in between his face.

"You don't need to tell me Bella, I know. And I love you just as much, if not more." I was about to speak up, at the fact that that was impossible, but he put his finger over my mouth, forcing me to be quiet. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything before. Which is why I am going to escort you to Italy. I know you need to protect Edward, for I know part of your heart will always belong to him, but I also know that I will be there to protect you in case anything happens. That is, if you would like me to go." He seemed to be having trouble speaking the last few word, "that is unless you would rather go with,"

I knew what he was about to say. I knew he thought I could pick Edward over him. But I knew deep down that that was never the case.

I took his face into my hands this time and gave him a very passionate kiss before he could even say, Edward.

"I would love you to go to Italy with me."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. But I think we need to hurry. He has to be getting close by now."

We spent the next day running. We never bothered to stop back by the Cullen's house, but we figured Alice would have seen it by now.

I could see the gates surrounding the city now, and my breath caught.

What if it was too late. What if I could save him? Did he really want to die?

Before I could continue my thoughts I caught his scent, and apparently Riley did as well, for he was pulling me through the allies, and through the back door of what look like a very exquisite building.

Edwards scent was getting stronger and stronger so I knew we were getting close.

We walked through the dark hallways, before we entered a brightly lit room. I hadn't the time to take in my surrounding, or the décor for Riley and I were being beckoned to the desk in front of a large staircase.

"Hello, may I help you?"

I glanced at Riley, but I knew he didn't know whom we should talk to. I remembered back to the time Edward had taken me into Carlisle's study. It was a fuzzy human memory, but I knew someone named Aro was important so I figured I would try that.

"Um yes, we need to speak to Aro," the lady gave me a skeptical look before I tacked on a **NOW**.

Riley grew tense standing next to me. I could tell he didn't want to have to be here, but I also knew he would do anything for me. I would have to think of some way to pay him back for everything he has done for me.

I knew took in the young woman for the first time. She was very tall and lanky. A good 5'9. She had short brown hair that was styled in a bob. Her eyes were a bright red, and she wore very elegant clothing. She led us up the staircase, before stopping in front of a very large ornate door. She knocked on the door softly twice before swiftly turning around and bouncing back down the stairs with great agility, I watched in amazement at how graceful she was for a moment, before I was brought back to reality by a very husky voice.

"Isabella dear, come in."

* * *


End file.
